Danger Days:The Neon Wars
by Xeno Zombie
Summary: November 18th, somewhere in Battery City, the Fabulous Killjoys take their last breaths knowing they saved Gracie. Months have passed and three friends will bring the zones together in a final stand for freedom. Can they do it? Or will they get ghosted?


He put the recorder on the dresser after finishing his message, there wasnt really much of a point in doing since no one was going to miss them. "Hey Audio, you ready?" Xeno Zombie called downstairs, "Yeah Xeno, just a sec" his best friend called back "Okay I'm gonna check on Rose in a minute."

Xeno headed back to his room to make sure he had all the supplies they needed for the escape. Goggles, bandanas, some paint for the car, a radio, wait a minute, no rayguns.  
>He sighed "Great, uh, Audio, we got a problem." he came to the room after a few seconds "What now Xeno?" he replied quickly "We're missing rayguns." Audio was a little upset "What? How are we gonna get through the roadblocks without firepower? Those dracs'll arrest us for being out past curfew and drug us twice or they'll put us down for posession of Killjoy paraphernalia, unregistered weapons, and grand theft auto, how are we gonna get rayguns now? there's dracs out in the street already."<p>

"Well we'll just have to sneak some then, won't we," Xeno answered with sarcasm "I'll be right back I'll check on Rose, then we'll get going, get that extra weapon packed ok?" Audio nodded "Alright mate."

As Xeno approached his girlfriend's room he found her crying "A-Amy what's wrong?" she choked back a sob and tried to answer him "I-i'm just worried about leaving this place it was partially our home, but all along, it was just a prison." He sat next to her and held her close "You're not getting doubts about leaving are you?" she smirked to him "No not at all, you guys are leaving and I'm gonna be right behind you, I care about you after all."

He smiled back, ruffling her hair "That's my girl!" "And don't call me Amy, my name's Death Rose, now let's go!" she got up and together they walked out the door "Man I Love That girl!" Xeno thought to himself.

As they returned to the living room they began to smell something terrible, they realized the second they saw Audio pouring gasoline all over the room and furniture, which wasn't part of the plan.

"Wait Audio, what are you doing! This wasn't what we planned!" Xeno asked in a startled tone, Audio answered "Well, if we're gonna steal some rayguns, it won't be done without getting attention, so a distraction is in order here." Xeno didn't get where he was coming from "So you're gonna set the house on fire? They'll figure it's another Killjoy attack and run a sweep through the area surrounding the house, they might find us." Audio shrugged off the statement "Don't worry considering how big i make this fire, they'll need a lot of Dracs to fight this." "And how big would that be?" Audio thought a minute "About big enough to spread down this street." he said it like there wasn't a problem, "Are you crazy Audio! That'll kill more people than Dracs!" "Okay okay, easy there, everyone here is either a Draculoid or a Drugfilled Zombie, it's all acceptable losses, besides I was hoping we'd take the kid from the street over but they got him before we even started building the weapon." Xeno sighed "Alright then, we'll set this place on fire but when we do, we gotta be quick, after the last few fires, BL/ind.'s been practicing faster responses." they nodded.

The match was lit and as they left, they tossed it inside as the door closed and in seconds, smoke was flowing from the windows and they were already gone down the alleys ahead.

Xeno was leading the way out the alleys until he suddenly stoppeed moving "What is it?" Rose asked, "Two Dracs ahead, gotta let em' pass." they listened in on the enemy conversation.

"So I heard Korse has been amping up defenses after killing the Fabulous Killjoys, is that true?" "Yeah, between you and me, he's just being a little bit full of himself but its only because they managed to steal the kid back so he' not wantin' any Killjoy comin' in or out." "You think we'll ever get stationed outside, where all the action's at?" "Trust me kid, we're meant to stay in the city, and it's better that way." they were cut off by the static on their radio "This is 628, what's the situation? over." "A fire has been detected in residential zone 18, all nearby units respond immediately!" "On my way, out! Let's get over there and help em' with the fire." then they ran off the other way.

"Perfect, there's a gun machine right there, let's go." the trio sprinted across the street keeping their surroundings checked to make sure no one was coming by.

"Okay we got a few minutes, let's make it quick." Audio said taking out a Vend-A-Hack device, a minute into hacking the machine, Rose heard incoming footsteps, "Guys..." up the street, she saw two Dracs coming their way, "Guys, Dracs are coming!"

Xeno took notice but tried not to panic "Crap! We're gonna die" Audio saw the problem but but kept focus and in a secod, two guns dropped in the slot and he handed them to Xeno "Pass the other to Rose" "Rose catch!" he tossed her the gun then stepped past her to level his aim to the dracs then laid waste, both dropped to the ground dead. Xeno motioned Rose to come with him to the bodies "What are we doing?" "Searching the bodies for supplies and ammo." Xeno quickly answered picking up batteries and a radio, "We'll need this so we know their next move." he put the radio in his ear and a voice came through, "This is command, 458 and 456 are down, nearby units respond immediately." a short cheer was made "Yes, it still works" another voice came through

"This is Korse, i want a sitrep now."

"458 and 456 are down, 2 squads are being sent to investigate."

"This is a Killjoy attack, it has to be, all squads, you know the drill, Search for any Killjoys in the area, Extermination is authorized!"

Dracs they always gotta fight dirty.

"Audio where's the car?" Rose Asked. "It's down one of these alleys, this way" and he led them left to a car hidden by a tarp. Audio removed the tarp revealing a sleek black car which now the sight would make you sick, Audio and Xeno look to each other and say in unison "We'll paint it later" Audio hopped in the passenger seat Xeno took the wheel and Rose jumped in the back, he turned the ignition and the engines roared to life, the noise did not go unnoticed.

In seconds, a horde of Dracs stood behind them at the alley's exit shouting warnings at them "Exit the vehicle immediately or be subject to extermination!"

Xeno switched the gear to R and floored it "Get out of our way!" running over a few of them, "Okay this is it, we're gonna be free or we're gonna die now let's get through that gate and out into the zones! Audio keep watch for anny enemy rides that start chasing us, Rose stay down so we can get a clear view from behind." they did as told and he picked up speed.

"We got vans!" Audio looked back and saw two white vans persuing them "Come on why now? We're almost to the tunnel!" Xeno exclaimed, Audio suddenly toox Xeno's gun and opened the sunroof, "What are you doing!" "Buying some time!" Audio stood up through the sunroof and opened fire at the vans, he shot out the tires of each but then one of the passengers had got a lucky shot and hit Audio in the shoulder and he collapsed into his seat.

"Crap! Audio! what are we gonna do!" He tried his best to speak "Rose..." she looked to him "What?" he was building something he took from a box then he handed it to her "Take this, aim it to the roadblock at the end of the tunnel shoot when i tell you to."

3

She nodded and took the weapon it was some sort of pistol type weapon that could shoot rockets like an RPG she was impressed by a simple weapon but she was a little nervous since she hadnt shot a weapon before.

2

She looked forward and saw the roadblock there was a Draculoid squad standing ready, she leveled the gun knowing what she had to do.

1

"NOW!" Audio shouted as she pulled the trigger and the rocket flew hitting it's target and they sped through a cloud of smoke.

They drove down the road and out of sight into the danger zones, and so began their Danger Days.


End file.
